grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Attic (Floor)
The Attic is a floor of Granny's house. This floor was added in Update 1.2 and can be accessed by going through the door next to Bedroom 2. It houses a one-way shortcut to the Bathroom using the Attic Tunnel. Granny will rarely go to the Attic by herself and will usually only come up if you make a noise. This is one of the safest places in the house, as there is a chest to hide in, and multiple escape routes. Layout In the center of the room, there is a mannequin which can be knocked over, and despite making a very soft noise, it can get Granny's attention. There is a Chest at the far end of the room to hide in, and a vent to the left that is covered by a metallic door known as the Attic Tunnel. This door can be pushed away to gain access to the shortcut which leads to the Bathroom. There is an open doorway that leads to the Jail Cell. However, the flooring in this doorway is unstable, which when stepped on will cause the Player to fall to the ground floor of the Main Room. This knocks the Player unconscious, which starts a new day, or cause a Game Over if it's the Player's final day. There is a doorway to the right which is blocked by three Planks that leads into a room that contains a crib and a Drawer. This room is referred to as the Baby Room. To access it, use the Hammer to knock the Planks over. If the Planks fall on the floor, a sound will be made, alerting Granny. Inside that room is a door that connects the Baby Room and the Jail Room, but it is locked and only Granny can open it. The only way to get in there if using one of the Planks to cross the Unstable Flooring. Be aware that placing the Plank causes a sound which will lure Granny towards your location. There is a door near the Chest, which can be opened using the Special Key. On opening, the player will have access to the Special Room. Strategies Generally, the Attic is one of the safest places in the house as Granny rarely wanders up there. It also houses two hiding spots, making it easy to escape from her during a chase on the Upper Floor. Also, when the Unstable Flooring is broken, the Player can look down the hole, making it possible to see Granny's location. Be aware that this is a double-edged sword, as sometimes she will see you through the hole and rush up to your location. Items can be dropped through the hole, calling Granny's attention to the Ground Floor, giving them time to explore the Baby Room, Jail Room, or Special Room. If the Player is in the Attic and wishes to go downstairs without encountering Granny, they can make noise to lure Granny up to the Attic, then make a one way drop to the Bathroom via the Attic Tunnel vent. This will buy the Player enough time to run downstairs but be aware that the first time this happens, the noise of the grate will alert Granny. Not only this, because on Practise, Normal, Hard or Extreme the Player will land on a Creaking Floor which will lure her towards that location, but on Practise the player will not be chased as Granny is not on the house. The Player should be prepared to leave the Bathroom quickly or hide in the nearby Cabinet. It is always recomended to close the door to the attic stair behind you. This way you can know that when the door is open, Granny is heading up the stairs. Check through the hole in the atiic periodically to ensure your safety! Spawning A Painting Piece can be located in the Attic Tunnel. An item will always spawn inside the Jail Ventilator. Items always spawn in or near the Baby Room Drawer. Hazards There are not many hazards in the Attic, and it is a very safe place to be. There are only a few hazards: * Creaking Floor in front of the Jail * Mannequin * Vent Cover * Planks * Unstable Flooring * Security Camera * Jail Ventilator Trivia * Prior to the 1.5 update, this was the highest point of the house. As of now, the Special Room is the highest point of the house. * Prior to the 1.3.2 update, neither placing a Plank across the floor nor smashing the Security Camera alerted Granny, making the area much safer to traverse. * The Player should still exercise caution when crossing the Plank, as they can still fall through by moving too far towards the sides. * Even if a Plank is placed over the Unstable Flooring, trying to cross it will still result in it breaking apart. * Although crouching on the Plank seems safer than just walking across, it is a very bad idea for numerous reasons. ** If the Player stands up while they are on the Plank, faulty collision detection will almost always result in them being thrown off of the edge. ** If Granny comes upstairs, the Player has no means of getting away from her. She will catch up to you and knock you out, no matter what side of the Plank you are on. ** Crouching means that you run the risk of Granny seeing you, as your view will probably meet with Granny's eyeliner, causing her AI to run up to find you. * Granny cannot see through the bars of the Jail Cell as she treats it like a wall. However, she can open the Jail Door, or on extremely rare occasions, walk through it. * Attempting to pick up the item inside the Jail Ventilator without first cutting the wire will result in the screen violently spinning. A loud sound will also play, and blood will appear on the screen. * Placing the Teddy in the crib that is located in the Baby Room will cause Slendrina to appear, replacing the music with a variant of the Slendrina melody for a few seconds. ** When Teddy is placed in the crib, Granny will instantly teleport to the basement and shortly after forget the location of the Player. * When on this floor, a different background sound plays. It's not exactly clear what this noise is, as it could be blowing winds or ghostly screams. * The Blue Vase is on the shelf next to the Jail Cell. * The player can get the vent cover to fall into the Bathroom, but have the Player stay inside the vent themselves. ** To do this easily, the Player can hug the left wall and then touch the vent cover. There is a ledge large enough to hold the player up on the left side, but still small enough to allow the Player to make contact with the vent cover and drop it into the Bathroom. * Granny can see the Player through the hole where the unstable flooring used to be if they are near the hole and Granny's head is turned towards the hole. * The unstable flooring falling will lure Granny to the Ground Floor which gives the Player enough time to break the Security Camera but keep in mind that doing so will make noise that will lure her upstairs. * Granny can be manipulated into dropping a Bear Trap just inside the Attic Vent, which causes the Player to get stuck upon exiting. When triggering the trap, they will suddenly stand up and get stuck forever, as you can't move or pick up any objects once you're stuck. ** To prevent this, the Player can drop an item to disarm the trap from a distance. However, this makes it impossible to enter/exit the vent, as the Bear Trap will block the opening and won't despawn. ** This bug also happens near other entrances requiring the Player to crouch. * The Attic stairs are actually outside of the house. * It is unknown why Granny has a mannequin, though the only clothes shown are her nightgown. * Although the mannequin is probably used to cause the Player to be caught if they comes out from the Chest and lure Granny into the Attic by knocking off the mannequin, the player can hide in the Chest if they are fast and Granny is downstairs. * The player can get two jumpscares in one by waiting for Granny to be directly below them and then fall down in front of Granny and they will hear the genuine Baseball Bat jumpscare sound along with the sound from when they fall from the Attic. * As of Version 1.7.3, there is a Game Over where the Player wakes up in the attic, seeing Granny beside him. Granny slaps the Player down the Unstable Flooring with his head first right into a Bear Trap. Gallery Inside the Jail (Nightmare Mode).png|Jail Cell in Nightmare Mode Jail (Nightmare Mode).png|Jail in Nightmare Mode Attic (Nightmare Mode).png|The Roof in Nightmare Mode Attic Tunnel (Nightmare Mode).png|Attic Tunnel in Nightmare Mode Baby Room (Nightmare Mode).png|Baby Room in Nightmare Mode * Category:Rooms Category:Attic Level 1 Category:Version 1.2 Category:Floors Category:Death Location Category:Endings Category:Attic